


safe spaces, cold mornings, and hot coffee

by calixarene



Series: 97line [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calixarene/pseuds/calixarene
Summary: sometimes, home is not a place. sometimes, home is the space between warm bodies, the warmth of a mug between your hands, and the knowledge that your lovers will always hold your head above the water.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 97line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/846396
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	safe spaces, cold mornings, and hot coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with an addition to my 97line series! it only took me almost three years and a pandemic,,, but umm, enjoy?

wrapped up in the warmth of his two most favorite people in the world, seokmin feels like no harm can come to him. he wants to stay here forever, in his own little piece of the universe where nothing felt wrong. here, he doesn’t feel the stab of pain each hurtful comment posted in the internet saying he was ugly or couldn’t sing brings. here, he doesn’t feel the ever increasing pressure to always perform at his very best, to never make mistakes, to make sure he doesn’t give their group’s haters more ammunition. here, in the space between the two other parts that make him feel whole and complete, he’s safe. 

he marvels at how, despite all the questions and misgivings about their relationship, they still ended up together. it took them years of fear and months of questioning before they decided to even try to make this thing they now had to work. he remembers wondering if they’ll ever find a balance between their three personalities, if they’ll ever be able to communicate the way they needed to, and if they’ll ever have a future together. and he knows, because of those sleepless and tear-filled nights, he’ll never take the soft touches, unprompted hugs, and whispered declarations of forever for granted because it took them so long to find each other. 

that isn’t to say that the three of them haven’t had their fights. it had taken time and effort from all three of them to make this work. and he’s so glad none of them had given up. 

he knows he still has a few hours to sleep because the clock on their wall says it's only 2 in the morning. he listens to his two bedmates breathe and finds his eyes getting heavier and slips into dreamland. 

***

minghao wants to ignore the muffled chirping of his phone alarm coming from beneath their pillows but he knows he can’t. they have a full schedule today and neither of his partners would get up without the promise of coffee. he does his best to slide out of the tangle of their limbs without jostling them too much. once he’s safely extracted himself from their little pile he hunts for the blasted phone that had woken him up. he viciously taps the button to stop the alarm before putting the phone back down on the side table. 

he takes his time to quietly get ready in their room. pulling out the outfit he readied last night he changes quickly when he feels movement from their bed. coffee, he needs to make it now. he padded out their room, making sure to softly open and close their door, and makes his way to their kitchen. he sees their leader already moving around the living room, probably getting ready himself, and leaves him be. 

mingyu had placed the new pack of ground coffee they had ordered in one of the shelves and he tries to recall which one as he starts up their coffee maker. opening the cabinet nearest the refrigerator, he easily spots the distinct dark blue packaging. 

once he’s gotten the coffee going he heads back to their room to start the difficult task of waking up his partners. he doesn’t try to quiet his steps and movements once he opens their door. he decides against waking up mingyu first. his little pup would just fall right back to sleep while he wake up seokmin. he sees that they’ve curled up against one another after he left them, both of them hate the cold and without a third person under their blanket and the opening he accidentally left they’ve drifted even closer to the nearest heat source. softly chuckling, he lightly shakes seokmin until he starts to loosen his grip on mingyu’s waist. 

“seok, babe,” he whispers as he tugs him free of mingyu’s arms. “it’s time to get up, the managers will be here in a few minutes.”

seokmin tries to shuffle deeper into their blanket and he sees mingyu already curled up to conserve his body heat and he has to laugh. “babe, i made the coffee you wanted to try. open your eyes, please.”

he sees the fluttering of seokmin’s lashes and knows he’s awake already. “come on, babe, up you get.”

snickering at the seokmin trying to reach for him, he lets himself be pulled close and gives his cuddle bear a hug. sneaking a glance at their room clock he pulls seokmin into a seated position, “come now, seok. you still have to get dressed.” 

seokmin rubs the sleep away from his eyes and greets him softly, “good morning.”

“good morning, babe.” placing a soft kiss on seokmin’s forehead he pulls himself free from seokmin’s one arm hug and moves to the other side of their bed.

***

he feels his heat source be pulled away and curls up under the blankets and he knows he only has a few more minutes to sleep. sooner than he’d like, he feels the covers peeled away from his body and shivers. there’s the press of soft lips against his forehead and he has to smile. 

“good morning, pup,” he feels the words murmured against his forehead and opens his eyes. he looks into minghao’s eyes and grins. “there’s coffee brewing in the kitchen.”

he pushes himself upright and stretches. he watches as seokmin moves around their shared room and wordlessly asks for a hug from minghao. “good morning, hao.”

he basks in the comfort being enveloped in minghao’s arms brings him. today will be a long and slightly painful day for him. it’s their album press conference today. he takes strength from minghao and gets up to get ready.

minghao lets him go and watches him get ready. mingyu thinks about how today will go and hopes that his apology will be enough, if their management allows him to say it that is. he hears minghao go out and takes a deep breath. 

things will work out. he believes. afterall, no matter what happens he knows seokmin and minghao will be there for him. that when night comes he’ll be back in the safety of their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to add more to this series but as you've seen from my track record it could be in a few days or a few years. sorry!


End file.
